If They Returned
by Muggleborn Malfoy
Summary: In the sorcerer's stone, what if Dumbledore didn't destroy the stone, but intead decided to use it to give Harry his hearts greatest desire; His parents. Read to find out how much Harry's first summer home from Hogwarts could have gone if they returned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so, this is gonna to sound really déjà vu-ish to you big HP fans, but this idea randomly came into my head when I was in the car with my family. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to shoot me a review.**

* * *

_"Not the stone, boy, you - the effort involved nearly killed you. For one terrible moment there I was afraid it had. As for the stone…_

"It has been put to good use."

"Good use?" Harry said blankly, "Is your friend Nicholas using it still?"

"Oh you know about Nicholas? You did do the ting properly. No, actually, Nicholas and I have had a little chat, and he has decided to set his affairs in order then depart from this world."

"What? Why?"

"To one as young as you I'm sure it seems incredible, but for Nicholas and Perenelle, it really is like going to bed after a very very long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the nest great adventure."

**(Ok let's skip over everything we already know Harry said shall we? Let's say we skip to… On the Hogwarts express about to pull into the station yeah?) **

"_Busy year?" Molly said._

"_Very, thanks for the fudge and the sweater Mrs. Weasley."_

"_Oh it was nothing, dear"_

"_Ready are you?"_

_It was Uncle Vernon (blah blah blah)_

"_You must be Harry's family."_

"No," a woman's voice said, catching the attention of everyone, "They aren't his _real _family." Harry didn't recognize the voice, but he didn't miss the way Aunt Petunia tensed, so, Harry decided to look behind him where the voice came from, and he was met the smiling face of… His mother?

"L-Lily?" Petunia said, obviously scared, "N-No this… This can't be. Y-You're dead."

"We were dead," A man said, walking up and putting his arm around Lily's waist; it was Harry's father.

Molly, who had been shocked into speechlessness, finally spoke up with a timid, "How?"

Lily Potter opened her mouth to answer, but Hermione beat her to it, "The Sorcerer's Stone! Harry didn't you say Dumbledore told you it was put to good use?"

Harry could only nod, dumbstruck at the fact that his parents were alive, standing before him with smiles on their faces.

"Well, son, want to introduce us to your friends?" James Potter asked, turning to face the son he had died to protect.

Harry nodded dumbly again before he turned around and introduced Hermione first ("She's a muggleborn like you mum, and really smart") then Ron ("He was my best friend since the train ride to Hogwarts") then Fred and George ("They are really funny.") then he turned to his Aunt and Uncle with a happy grin on his face.

"So does this mean we don't have to take care of you anymore, boy?" Uncle Vernon said, face even more purple than usual at the appearance of the Potters.

"Nope," James answered for his son, "You lot can just go along on your merry muggle way and you'll never have to hear from us again."

With a happy grunt, Uncle Vernon turned and left towards the car with Dudley in tow, Petunia remained for only a millisecond longer. She looked as if she wanted to say something to her sister, but decided against it and went off to join her husband and son in their waiting car.

Lily looked after them with a sad look in her eyes, Harry was sure his mother was hurt, but he was so unsure of what to do that he just stood there staring at his parents.

"Well… Have a good summer Harry," Hermione said nervously, "It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Hermione." James responded kindly, smiling at the little girl.

"Bye Hermione." Harry said, coming out of his slight daze.

"I'll be sure to write." Hermione said, flinging her arms around her two best friend's necks before running to join her family.

"Well… I'll still invite you over to stay Harry. Keep a look out for my owl yeah?" Ron said before enveloping Harry in a tight, brotherly hug and leaving behind his brothers.

"Goodbye Lily, James. I'm so happy that you're back with us." Molly said with teary eyes.

"Believe us, we're happy too." Lily said, giving the red-head woman a hug, "Thank you for sending him the Christmas gifts."

"It was no problem at all. Come by and visit us sometime."

"Will do."

And with that, Mrs. Weasley left after her boys, her daughter still holding firmly onto her mother's hand.

"Now, Harry, what do you say we go home?" Lily said, looking at her son like only a mother could.

"B-But I was told that it was destroyed. When Voldemort (Harry was happy to see that his parents didn't flinch when he said the name) tried to kill me."

"Don't worry about that son, we still have Potter Manor." James said, putting his hand reassuringly on Harry's shoulder.

"M-Manor?" Harry stuttered. He knew his family had money, but a manor?

"You didn't know? The Potters are the richest family in the wizarding world." James said, looking smug and arrogant when he said it too.

"What about the Malfoys?" Harry shot back, surely they were the richest, Draco sure acted like it.

"Are you kidding they don't even stand a chance!" James said, laughing as though the thought was hilarious. Harry laughed along with him, still very unsure on how to act around the parents he had never known before now. Almost as if sensing how tense her son was, Lily Potter bent down in front of him.

"Harry," She started, looking into the eyes exactly like her own, "I know that this must be very unnerving, but baby your father and I love you so much, and we just want to be a family with you once more."

"I'm just not sure that this isn't some huge dream."

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you. Leaving you was the hardest thing we've ever had to do, but this isn't a dream, you're father and I are back, for good."

Suddenly, Harry broke and jumped into his mother's arms, seeking the comfort he had always wanted, but had never gotten. He wanted to feel the love that had saved him, the love that he hadn't felt for ten years. Soon, James too joined in and hugged his family close, and it made Harry feel so warm and safe, that he wanted to stay there forever. But, people were staring, so the little family got up, and James grabbed onto Harry's shoulder in a fatherly way and led him out onto the crowded streets of London.

"Well, let's walk to Diagon Alley and then we'll take the floo over to Potter Manor." James said in an authoritative voice Harry guessed had come with being a father.

"Alright. Are you ready to go home Harry? You're _real_ home?" Lily asked Harry, turning to look at him.

Harry thought over it for a minute, Home? So far, he only thought of Hogwarts as a true home. What would it feel like to actually have a nice bedroom? Clothes that he could call his own? But the most important question that popped into Harry's head was, what would it feel like to have his parents back? To have a family that loved him? A family that ate, slept, and lived magic? After a moment of consideration, he looked at his mother with a determined look on his face before he said, "I've never been more ready for anything."

And as his parents lead him to Diagon Alley, Harry decided that this was the best moment of his life. Better than when he found out he was a wizard, better than meeting Ron, better than becoming seeker, even better than winning the house cup. This was the moment he wouldn't trade for anything in the world, but would trade anything in the world for.

* * *

**A/N alright so what did you guys think of the first chapter? Like I said the idea just popped in my mind so I wanted to share it with you guys. Please comment if you liked it. And I'll let you in on a secret, the more comments I get the faster the second Chapter will appear. So tell your friends to shoot me a review, and while you're at it, why don't you click that little alert button and heck why not go the whole nine yards at hit that favorite button too. Thanks for reading.**

**Your humble and obedient,**

**Malfoy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OMG OMG OMG! IT'S CHAPTER 2! Yes I have finally found the time to re-type this chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay guys. I started High School recently and volleyball practice goes 5 days a week and to top it off my old computer that originally had this chapter on it broke down completely which meant that I had to buy a new one. I have a new computer now and I have time, so here you go, Chapter 2 to If They Returned. Please enjoy.**

* * *

_After a moment of consideration, he looked at his mother with a determined look on his face before he said, "I've never been more ready for anything."_

_And as his parents led him to Diagon Alley, Harry decided that this was the best moment of his life. Better than when he found out he was a wizard, better than meeting Ron, better than becoming seeker, even better than winning the house cup. This was the moment he wouldn't trade for anything in the world, but would trade anything in the world for._

Harry's parents were silent as they led Harry through the streets of muggle London towards the Leaky Cauldron, but Harry was glad for the silence. He was still trying to figure out what happened a mere ten minutes before. His parents were actually back, they were there standing next to him. His mother had hugged him, so had his father. The love he had been denied for ten years was once again in his life. Harry, although glad to have his parents again, was unsure and scared. What if they didn't like the boy he had become? What if they sent him somewhere else because of Voldemort's grudge against him?

As the questions began to fill his head, Harry looked up at his mother and father and immediately relaxed. They loved him, he could see it in their eyes and in the bright smiles thy both wore upon their lips. Harry could feel their love in the way that their hands rested on his shoulders. A smile immediately graced Harry's features as well; he finally had the happy family he had always wanted.

They made it to the Leaky Cauldron quick enough, but just before James opened the door, Harry stopped him.

"um… Dad," Harry said, not used to saying dad at all, "People are going to recognize us in there. We won't be able to get anywhere near the fireplace."

"Don't worry about that son," James answered easily, patting Harry on the back, "If anything your mum can make them move."

"And what is that supposed to mean Potter?" Lily asked, crossing her arms and glaring at James.

"Just that you are very persuasive dear."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the seething look his mother gave his father before she cracked and smiled at him. Harry's heart felt light laughing like that, he was truly hapy.

James opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron and led the small family through, and immediately regretted it.

"Is that-"

"I think it is."

"But how could it be"

Filled the pub as the ocupants turned and saw the Potters.

The first to officially approach them was a small blond woman in a pink bonnet and a patchwork dress.

"Lily and James Potter… Is it really you?" She asked incredulously, shoving Harry aside non to gently.

"Yes it is and you just pushed my son aside." James said angrily as he grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"A fine way to treat your hero." Harry muttered. It's not that he wanted attention all to himself, but when people shove him away from his own parents, it made him mad.

"Oh my, I beg your forgiveness Mr. Potter." The woman said before quickly turning away and disappearing into the crowd.

At that moment, Tom came over to Lily and James, shaking their hands vigorously.

"An honor Mr. and Mrs. Potter truly an honor. If you don't mind me asking, how are you here?" He said excitedly.

"The power of love, Tom. May we use your fireplace?" Lily said, looking positively charming with her sparkling eyes and big smile.

"Of course. I trust you know where it is Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you, Tom."

The family walked into the back of the pub and went towards the fireplace. Lily grabbed some floo poweder off of the wall and offered it to Harry who responded with a dumb look. Lily frowned before she asked, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I-I don't know… I'm not sure…" Harry started nervously.

"Lils he's probably never used the floo before." James said for him, giving Harry a soft smile.

"Oh, of course,, in that case, James, why don't you travel with Harry and I'll meet up with you at home with his trunk."

"Sounds like a plan Lils."

Harry looked at his father, confused. What in the name of Merlin was the floo?

James looked at Harry's expression and softly said, "The floo network is a wizard way of travel. Just keep your mouth closed."

Harry nodded and his father took some of the floo powder, throwing it into the fire. The flames turned emerald green, and Harry heard his father say 'Potter Manor' before the two stepped into the flames. Instead of burning as Harry would have expected, it only felt warm, he heeded his father's advice and kept his mouth close, but that didn't stop him from breathing in soot through his nose. Suddenly, everything started to turn and fly past Harry very fast, but he couldn't keep his eyes opened for they had begun to burn.

Soon enough, Harry felt a tug at his arm, he allowed it to pull him out of the fireplace and so he ended up landing on top of James.

"You okay son?" He asked as he helped Harry stand stably on his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry answered, then he caught sight of the house.

It was large, the entry way was the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The floors were marble and the walls were white which made it look bigger and brighter than it actually was. There was some furniture placed around the room, but it was filled with mostly fireplaces.

"This is the manor's come and go room," James said happily, "Anyone who comes to visit magically can either floo in or apperate. "

"What if crooks or murderer's came in?"

"They wouldn't be able to. We have a magical security system that only allows certain people to floo or apperate."

"It's amazing."

"And it's only the beginning."

At that moment, Lily stumbled out of the fireplace with Harry's trunk and James immediately rushed to help her with it.

"Alright there Evans?"

"You're a prat Potter."

Harry was confused by his parents, but he didn't say anything as they were smiling at each other happily. Just then, the family sound of footsteps just outside of the room. Lily grabbed Harry and pulled him into her as James stepped in front of them both, wand at the ready. The footsteps stopped for a moment, but then a person jumped out from around the corner and pointed his wand at James.

"Moony?" James asked, lowering his wand, "Moony is that you?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN CLIFF HANGER!**

**Sorry guys I just had to have the cliff hanger in there. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm sorry for the delay. I'll be working on Chpater 3 when I can but I can't gurantee quick updates. Please shoot me a review and tell your friends to do the same. Thanks guys**

**Your humble and obedient**

**Malfoy**


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

"_Moony?" James asked, lowering his wand, "Moony is that you?"_

On with the story

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it.

* * *

"J-James? Wha- Whe- How?" Remus said, he looked as if he were in a state of shock. He had to have known it was really James, somehow, Harry didn't understand.

"The Sorcerer's Stone. We're back Moony."

Harry stood next to his mother with a confused look on his face. He didn't know of anyone named Moony, no one ever mentioned his name. As confused as he was, Harry smiled when his father shared a tight, brotherly hug with the man. It lasted for a minute or two, and when the two parted, Harry swore he saw tears in his father's eyes.

"You survived." James said, his voice reflecting his happy tears.

"Yes, Wormtail didn't though, Sirius was sent to Azkaba-"

"WHAT!?" James yelled in outrage making Harry cringe.

Living with his uncle had not been good for Harry, whenever he yelled it was followed by a good beating for Harry, so hearing his father yell like that had frightened him. Lily noticed Harry cringe and immediately went into mother mode.

"Harry, sweetheart what's wrong?" She asked softly, James heard and turned quickly to see Harry with his eyes closed tight and Lily trying to comfort him.

"D-dad… H-he frightened me… That's all."

James' heart dropped, he had yelled and frightened his son, what kind of father did that?

"Harry, buddy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," James said before turning around and looking at 'Moony' and saying, "What do you mean Sirius is in Azkaban?"

"Well, after he told Voldemort where to find you and Lily he ran off, but Peter caught him, Peter confronted him but then… Sirius killed him."

James looked as if he were about to explode; his face was as red as a balloon, moving towards more of an Uncle Vernon purple.

"Remus… We changed." Lily said, putting a comforting hand on James' back.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, obviously as confused as Harry had been feeling the whole time.

"I mean, we switched Secret Keepers, we made Peter the Keeper instead of Sirius."

Suddenly James couldn't hold his outrage any longer. He picked up the nearest thing he saw, a purple vase, and threw it at the wall.

"THAT LYING RAT TRADED ME AND MY WIFE IN TO VOLDEMORT AND SIRIUS IS THE ONE WHO GOT PUNISHED FOR IT?! I TRUSTED HIM! I THOUGHT HE WAS OUR FRIEND!" James shouted, angry tears pouring from his eyes.

Harry was hiding behind his mother once again. He tried to tell himself that his father wouldn't hurt him, but the pain he had experienced as a small child spoke over his common sense.

"James stop it! You're scaring Harry again!" Lily said, turning around and holding Harry protectively in her arms, whispering softly into his ear.

_This is pathetic _Harry began to think to himself _I can face Voldemort with no fear, but am afraid of my own dad?_

_Of course you're afraid of him_ another part of his mind answered _because you love your father, you fear being hurt at his hand. You didn't love Voldemort, you knew that he wanted to hurt you._

Harry looked up at his father, still red in the face, but not screaming anymore.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Harry said to Lily, not looking her in the eye.

"For what honey?"

"For being scared."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, but I do wonder why."

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me what's going on."

James let out a soft chuckle, "A negotiator. Alright son. Let's head into the family room and sit down, you too Moony."

With that, the Potters plus Remus walked into the family room and sat on the chairs and couches, all red in color, and James began their talk.

"Oh where to begin?" He said nervously, not really sure what to tell his son.

"The beginning?" Harry suggested, making the adults laugh.

"Alright then. Everything started on the train in first year. I had sat in a compartment with a boy named Sirius Black, and we became instant friends."

Harry smiled at the thought that the same thing happened with him and Ron.

"Anyway, a little after the train left two other people came into our compartment. Your mum and her friend Severus Snape."

"Snape!?" Harry asked in surprise.

"You know Severus?" Lily asked, actually very concerned about how her son had met her old best friend.

"He's our Potions teacher."

"Oh good lord, Snivellus? I thought he hated kids." James said, looking as if he were about to lose his mind.

"Trust me, he does, but let's finish your story first dad."

James nodded at Harry then continued to tell him about his many adventures at Hogwarts. James told him about forming the marauders, formerly introducing Remus in there, picking on 'Snivellus', getting in trouble, and about trying to win his mum's heart.

"It was difficult Harry I'll tell you that, but in fifth year things… changed." James said, glancing at Lily to make sure she was ok with him telling this to Harry. She nodded in quick reassurance

"How?"

"Well, I was still an idiot throughout the year, but after we took our OWLs Snivellus called your mother something very bad. It destroyed their friendship completely. I was rude enough to ask her out right afterwards."

"Needless to say," Remus interrupted, "Lily ad e sure James didn't come out of the Hospital wing for a week."

"Yeah… Anyway, I apologized to her and in sixth year we became pretty good friends. We were getting comfortable with each other, I asked her out twice that year, I got rejected, but she laughed at my attempts. Then in seventh year we became Head Boy and Girl. We got closer and closer throughout that year when finally I asked her out again, and surprisingly she said yes."

Harry looked at his parents with amazement, they had gone from hating each other to loving one another all because of Snape.

"Now, tell us your story Harry." Lilly said softly to Harry, ruffling his hair slightly.

"Ok, but it's not very happy." Harry said quietly, finding the floor very interesting.

"We want to hear it sweetheart."

"Alright, well, I suppose it started the day you and dad were murdered-"

* * *

**HA HA HA am I evil or what? Not only have they not saved Sirius yet, but you don't get to read Harry telling his parents of his life until next time. Leave a Review and maybe I'll upload faster. Tell your friends to review and I'll update faster AND give you a virtual cookie. Chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

"_Alright, well, I suppose it started the day you and dad were murdered-"_

**On With the Story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it ok? Never Have. Never Will.**

"That night, the night that Voldemort came to our house and murdered you, I lived with only this as a reminder." Harry said, pulling up his hair to expose his lightning scar. Lily gasped in shock at the mark that graced her beautiful son's forehead.

"Voldemort… Gave you that scar?" She said, her voice only quivering slightly.

Harry nodded slowly.

"why?"

"I'll get to that later mum; I promise. So anyway, I lived and Hagrid took me to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"Was he insane? Petunia hates magic, and didn't even reply when I told her you were born."

"Dumbledore thought it was best I suppose. Anyway, they raised me, but it was where I learned the lesson of tough love. If I did anything wrong I would get yelled at by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon while Dudley watched, then Uncle Vernon would… He would give me a beating before sending me to my cupboard, which was my bedroom until last year."

"WHAT!?"

"HOW DARE THEY!"

The shouts came from Remus and James respectfully, but Lily just cried and hugged Harry tightly.

"Harry," James said, looking dead serious, "Did they really hurt you?"

"Uncle Vernon left a few bruises, but Dudley broke my nose once."

Suddenly, Lily stood up, grabbed Harry by the hand and said, "Hold on tight Harry, don't let go."

And with that, Lily and Harry disappeared with a crack. Harry felt as if he was being squeezed into a tube of toothpaste and then squeezed out again. When they finally landed on solid ground once more, Harry looked up and saw the ever familiar street of Privet Drive.

"Mum," Harry said, "What are we doing here?"

"Giving my sister the talk of her life."

Lily squeezed Harry's hand slightly before walking up to the door with the gold number four on it and knocked. The door was opened instantly by non-other than Petunia Dursley. She took one look at Lily and Harry before she quickly pulled them into the threshold of the house and slamming the door behind them.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She demanded the venom evident in her voice.

"I came to talk to you Petunia and your husband of course."

Just as Lily said that, Vernon walked in with the half eaten donut in his hand and crumbs stuck on his bushy mustache.

"What are you doing here you freaks?" He said roughly, his face already turning a dark purple.

"I'll get right to the point then, Vernon. I understand that you raised my son after I died."

"Of course we did, we aren't cruel people." Petunia scoffed.

"Oh, you aren't cruel are you?" Lily inquired, eyebrow raised at her sister.

Petunia scrunched her eyes together before she turned her attention to Harry.

"What did you tell them, boy? What did you say?" She yelled.

Instead of shrinking away like he did when his dad had yelled, Harry stood up to his aunt, taller than he ever did.

"I told her everything Aunt Petunia. I told her about the beatings and about Dudley breaking my nose."

"Lies," Shouted Petunia, "All lies, he even has his own bedroom upstairs."

"WHICH YOU DIDN'T GIVE HIM UNTIL LAST YEAR!" Lily yelled, getting in her sisters face.

Vernon's face turned a deep shade of maroon, Harry knew that he was about to explode, he had seen the signs many time before in his life.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vernon yelled, "HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AND YELL AT MY WIFE!"

"HOW DARE I? NO, VERNON, HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ABUSE MY SON, HOW DARE YOU STUFF HIM IN A CUPBOARD, HOW DARE YOU STAND BY AS YOUR SON BROKE MY BABY'S NOSE!"

"We did it to knock the… abnormality out of him."

"No, that may be your reasoning but you did it because you were jealous."

"Yes, alright? I was jealous, you had everything I wanted, our parents love, magic, perfect friends, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect husband, and you had the perfect son; and I hated you for having it." Petunia said, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Petunia," Lily said, her own tears coming down her rosy cheeks. She moved forward quickly, not giving her sister time to back away, and hugged Petunia.

Petunia gave no objection, she would never tell anyone but she had missed her sister more than anything. Vernon was confused, but he decided to speak to Petunia about it later and headed back into the kitchen for another snack. Harry just watched in amazement as he had never seen his aunt cry before in his life.

"Petunia, I'm sorry that you felt that way. I never meant to-"

"Lily, it's alright. It's alright, and I forgive you for everything as long as you forgive me."

"Of course Petunia, what are sisters for?"

The sisters hugged again to finalize the forgiveness. It would take many years and plenty of hard work to completely repair the broken relationship the two had, but Lily was willing to work for her sister's love, and Petunia was willing as well. And Harry could see that it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship among family.

**A/N no this is not the end, but I will let you in on a bit of a secret, I'm losing interest because I'm not getting the reviews I would like. So here's s job for you, tell your friends, tell your family, tell anyone you know who loves HP to come here and check out my little story. If I can get 25 reviews in one day I promise that I will update my story only for you faithful followers. So leave a review and tell your friends to leave a review also. I'll be looking and waiting for your reviews. **

**BTW. To L. E. Masquerade, It's the thought that counts so here ya go (::) virtual cookie**

**See you next time,**

**Malfoy **


	5. Author's Note NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey readers so I'm sorry this story has not and will not be updated anytime soon. My computer has a virus in t that locks it up and with it being so close I Christmas my parents think it better to not get it fixed right now. I'm really sorry and I promise that I will update as soon as I am able to. Thank you all for reviewing and stickig with the story. **

**yours,**

**Malfoy. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: HAPPY DANCE! Yes I finally have my computer fixed and virus free which is not only good for me, it is good for all of you guys because it means… STORY UPDATE! You wanted it so I wrote it. On a side note, I got a couple reviews saying that the chapter was short and Petunia and Lily's make up was a bit abrupt, and I TOTALLY see where they were coming from. I just wanted to let you guys know that even though they've appeared to have made up for good, Petunia may or may not have some anger still hidden inside her horsey body. Anyway, on with the story my dear readers. **

**BTW, I don't own Harry Potter or any other things you see and recognize from the books and/or other books. **

They returned home soon after their visit at number 4 Privet Drive, and although Harry was glad that his family was actually coming together like it should, he still had doubts about his mother's choice to forgive his aunt. Harry didn't bring this up to his mother, though, as he didn't want to cause her sorrow or pain.

The two walked back in to the large manor, only to find that no one was there. Harry began helping his mother search for his father and Remus, but only managed to find a note on the kitchen table.

"Mum?" Harry said, calling in a rather loud voice to fill the rather large house, "Dad left a note."

Calling for and addressing his parents was something Harry was not sure he would ever get used to after ten years of knowing them as dead, but it was definitely the greatest feeling in the world for Harry to finally be able to do so.

Lily soon came walking calmly into the room, looking every bit like she did when Harry had admired her in the mirror of Erised. She grabbed the letter from Harry's outstretched hand gently and read it aloud.

_Lily, _

_Don't know when you'll be back, but when you do, meet us in the ministry. We thought it time to reunite with our old friend, Mr. Padfoot._

_Yours,_

_James_

"Mum?" Harry said after the letter had, once again been placed on the kitchen table.

"Yes Harry?"

"Why does dad call his friends Moony and Padfoot?"

"Well, I don't think I'm really at liberty to tell you that Harry. Perhaps your father will explain it to you, but when you're a little older."

"Alright. And mum?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, and missed you. Please don't ever leave me again."

As he said it, tears sprang to Lily's eyes, making them even brighter in their green color. She brought Harry into a close hug and the two just held each other for a long time, relishing in the feeling of having each other once more. Too soon for Harry's liking, Lily pulled out of the embrace and wiped her tears.

"Your father is probably getting worried," She said softly, "We should get to the ministry."

Harry nodded and walked with his mother to Potter Manor's come and go room. Lily grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames with a simple yell of, "The ministry of magic". The flames turned emerald green and Harry got into the fireplace with his mother. After another round of soot filled breaths and nauseating spinning, Harry and his mother walked into a large marble area filled with witches and wizards. Harry saw a fountain in the middle of the room, but paid it no attention as his father came bounding over, giving Lily a sweet kiss.

"How'd it go?" He asked Lily, obviously referring to the visit at Privet Drive.

"Wonderful. Petunia shall be coming over for dinner tomorrow." Lily answered, smiling big.

James' smile faltered for only a second, but it was long enough for Harry to tell that James did not like Aunt Petunia any more than Harry did.

"That's… Great Lils," James said finally, regaining his large smile, "Did you read the note?"

"Of course I did James, if I hadn't why would I be here?"

Harry watched the conversation between his parents like it was a tennis match, but he stopped as Remus came over.

"So Harry," He said a little awkwardly, "How are you?"

Remus was obviously trying to break the ice with Harry, and Harry was really happy about it.

"I'm excellent," He answered, "This has been the best day of my life, even if it has been a little long."

Remus nodded slowly and let his eyes travel to Lily and James.

"They really do love you, Harry, they always did."

Harry stared at his mother and father. They had told him the same thing, and he believed them. He had missed them, and for a while, hated them for leaving him an orphan with only his Aunt and Uncle to take care of him, but he understood, even without all of the details of why, that they died for a reason.

As the two stopped bickering, Harry saw a gleam in their eyes that told him that the reason he believed in how much his parents loved him, is he could see how much they loved each other.

"Alright," James said finally, turning to face Remus and Harry, "We have to get Sirius out of that bloody prison, any ideas?"

"Why don't we just go to the minister and explain to him?" Lily suggested, earning a nod from Remus.

"Well fine," James said, slightly disappointed, "If you want to be boring about it."

Never the less, James started walking down towards a bright gold elevator only to be stopped by a wizard sitting at a large desk that Harry had not noticed before.

"Whoa there sir! I'll need your name, purpose, and wand for evaluation." The wizard said, putting his arm out for emphasis.

"Right you are my good man," James said a bit dramatically, "So sorry, got a bit caught up."

James handed the wizard his wand then motioned for Remus, Harry and Lily to do the same. Harry took his wand out of his pocket and reluctantly handed it over to the wizard.

"James, Lily, and Harry Potter with friend Remus Lupin here to speak to the minister." James said proudly.

The wizard choked on the air he was breathing, and his eyes began to bulge.

"Lily… James… Harry… Potter?" He said, gasping for air, "Not possible. Lily and James Potter are dead and Mr. Potter is supposed to be at the muggle's house."

Harry looked down at being addressed as 'Mr. Potter' he didn't think he'd ever be used to people seeing him as some sort of celebrity.

"Actually, sir," Lily started, "We _were_ dead, but have returned to help guide our son."

The wizard hesitated for a moment, but upon inspecting the wands said, "Well, it definitely is you. This is a miracle."

"That it is sir." James said, taking the wands back and handing them to their respective owners.

"Please, go right ahead, the Minister's office is on level 2."

"Thank you," Lily said politely before taking James' hand and walking to the elevator."

Harry was excited, Sirius sounded, from what his father was saying, like a really funny and interesting man and he couldn't wait to meet him. So, as the elevator ascended up, Harry smiled big and prepared himself to meet his father's best friend.

**A/N Ok so again I am evil because I have not sprung Sirius, still (if I'll spring him at all MUAHAHAHAHAH). Thanks for reading everyone. I will start getting into the groove of updating again now that my computer's back with me. Favorite the story and leave a review. Also, tell your friends to read, review, and favorite as well. Thanks all**

**Malfoy.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello everyone. How's this for awesome? Chapter 6! This may or may not be the chapter you have all been waiting for. So read on good and faithful readers. Read on.**

The gold elevator doors opened, and all Harry could see were cubicles; row after row filled with just cubicles. Not only were there cubicles all over, but they were filled with wizards and witches doing paperwork and drinking coffee.

"Dad," Harry began, "Who are all these people?"

"They're aurors, Harry," James responded, "Dark wizard catchers; I'm one myself, or, I was."

Harry looked up at his father with confusion.

"But wasn't Voldemort the only dark wizard to really be caught?"

Harry felt that he had obviously said the wrong thing because the office suddenly went into a complete hush. Harry felt all of the eyes turn and just stare at him.

"Sorry," He said weakly, finding the ground very interesting all of the sudden.

Suddenly a door opens, not loudly, but with the quiet in the room it sounded like a gunshot.

"Who said it? Who said his name?" said a wizard loudly.

Harry could see him from where he stood even though the man was all the way across the room. He had short hair that was almost completely gray, but it was covered by a black bowler hat. His face was red and the fat hanging off of his chin was shaking in rage.

"Minister Fudge," One of the aurors said; a female with bubblegum pink hair, "It's Harry Potter. Harry Potter and… His parents."

The bowler hat man stopped, his jaw practically hitting the floor in shock.

"P-Potter? Impossible, they're dead!" He said, the skin under his chin jiggling with every word.

"Actually, Fudge, we are indeed alive once again." Harry's father announced, stepping forward to show who was talking.

Fudge looked at James in shock, and then let his eyes carry over to Lily and Harry.

"You're alive... But how? I saw you myself, lying on the floor, dead." Fudge said.

"Dumbledore," answered Lily simply, indicating that it should be discussed in private.

Fudge nodded simply and waved a hand into his office. James led the family into the small office, his hand never leaving Harry's shoulder.

The office, Harry observed, was very plain. There were no pictures, no personal touched, nothing that told Harry who Mr. Fudge was. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable around the man, it felt as if he would be the man to choose favorites in an argument and couldn't be convinced otherwise.

"Well," He said while sitting down behind his desk, "How do I know that you really are the Potters?"

"Ask us anything." James said, sitting back comfortably in one of three chairs he had conjured, while Harry and Lily sat in the other two.

"What house were you in At Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor"

"Who were your best man and maid of honor at your wedding?"

"Sirius Black and Hestia Jones."

"Well I suppose you are who you say you are. How are you alive though?"

"The sorcerer's stone, Dumbledore used it and brought us back." Lily said, smiling kindly at the minister.

The minister stood, once again in a shocked silence, speaking up only after a minute of complete silence.

"Dumbledore should have gotten ministry clearance to do such a thing," he said, Harry could hear the anger in his voice.

"Well, the ministry would have taken months to answer him, am I right?" James said calmly, though Harry could see a flash of anger in his father's eyes when he said so.

"Well, yes I suppose… But still he… Ah well, we can't change what has been done. And Harry how wonderful to see you, it's not every day you get to see our idol now is it?" Said Fudge, shaking Harry's hand vigorously before sitting down at his desk and looking at James and Lily, "So, what can I do for you today?"

"Well sir," James began, "I'm here on behalf of Sirius Black-"

"HE'S A MURDERER!" interrupted Fudge.

"No," said Lily calmly, "Minister he was framed by another friend of ours, Peter Pettigrew."

"P-Peter… Peter Pettigrew is dead, we found his finger after Black blew him up-"

"Minister Peter is an animagus, he turns into a rat. There is a rat out there with only one finger I guarantee it."

Suddenly a thought came to Harry.

"Ron's rat only has one finger, his name is Scabbers." He said, louder than he anticipated but he was excited to say something worthwhile in trying to get his godfather out of prison.

"What's that you say?" Said Fudge, turning to stare at Harry, which managed to make him turn bright red with embarrassment.

"I-I said that my best friend, Ron Weasley has a rat that has only one finger, his name is Scabbers."

The minister stared for just a couple of minutes before whispering a soft spell Harry could not hear. Suddenly, a small blue and white ram erupted from the tip of Fudge's wand.

"Arthur Weasley, I need you in my office immediately please," Said Fudge before sending the ram off through his door with a slight flourish of his wand. In about two minutes flat, Mr. Weasley stepped through the Ministers door quietly before walking over to where they sat.

"Hello minister, what can I do for you?" He said, not noticing Harry or his parents.

"Arthur, I trust you know Mr. and Mrs. James Potter?"

Mr. Weasley turned around and immediately went wide eyed.

"Well I'll be," He said, "Molly told me you were back, but I never thought that it would actually be possible. This is incredible."

"Yes, yes it is quite a shock, now Arthur; they have come to me with some very interesting news."

"Oh?" Arthur inquired, still staring at the small family in shock.

"Yes. They say that Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for, they say that, instead, it was young Peter Pettigrew who simply committed the murders and then turned into a rat, leaving a finger behind."

"Really? How could that be possible?" Arthur asked, "I mean, even if Black didn't murder the muggles, he still turned you in to You-Know-Who, Dumbledore told us he was your secret keeper-"

"We changed," Said Lily, cutting off Mr. Weasley.

"What?"

"Arthur… We changed secret keepers without anyone knowing, not even Dumbledore, we thought that Peter would be a less of a target to Voldemort (Mr. Weasley and the minister flinched) little did we know that Peter has actually been a Death Eater since our seventh year at Hogwarts." Lily said looking so determined that Harry had to smile, his mother was already one of his favorite people and he hadn't even known her for that long.

The minister and Mr. Weasley just looked shocked at her admission; they just stared at her for a long time before the minister finally got out of his chair and made the silvery ram appear again.

"Tell Kingsley Shakelbolt that I need to speak with him immediately." He said before once again sending the ram off. He turned back to the Potter's with a guilty look on his face, but said, "Let's not keep Mr. Black waiting eh?"

**A/N There you go. I am so sorry that I have, again, waited so long to update. Schoolwork has been heavy, I feel like I'll be taking OWLs any day now. Anyway, you guys know the drill, review, favorite, and share. Thanks so much for your patience guys. **

**Love ya,**

**Malfoy**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Man, how about this, I haven't updating in, like, over a month. I'm sorry about that by the way, I've just been oober busy with school crap and birthday crap (officially 15!) and then studying to get my permit (Passed the first test!), my point is that I've been busy, but enough waiting my dear readers. This is the big one. In the chapter… *Drum roll* I might let Sirius Black out of prison (Might, as in, I'm not sure I will or not). Any who, it's time to GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT! (In other words, read on good and faithful readers, read on)**

"_Let's not keep Mr. Black waiting eh?"_

With that, the Potter's, Remus, Mr. Weasley, and the minister walked out of the office and towards the door marked, Head Auror; Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry looked at the plaque in awe. 'I want to become an auror when I grow up,' he thought to himself, 'just like my dad.'

The minister knocked, and the door opened immediately to reveal a large, bald man with dark skin and, surprisingly warm, brown eyes.

"You wanted to speak to me Minister?" He said in a rumbling voice, Harry could almost feel the earth vibrate when he spoke.

"Yes, as you can see, Mr. and Mrs. Potter have returned from the grave."

"Impossible, no spell can reawaken the dead, none."

"They used the Sorcerer's stone."

"I didn't think it had the ability to do that."

"Nor did I, but we have more important matters, may we, uh, come in and talk more privately?"

"Of course, please come in and have a seat."

They all walked in to a large office that seemed to be filled to the brim with filing cabinets.

"Sorry about the mess, just got hundreds of applications for new Aurors." Kingsley said before flicking his wand and making excess papers file themselves. Harry sat down in one of the three plush armchairs in the room, but continued to watch the flying papers in awe.

"So," Said Kingsley, bringing Harry out of his trance, "What can I help you with Potters?"

"Kingsley, you have the wrong man locked up in Azkaban," Said Harry's father, who was standing behind Harry's chair, "Sirius Black is innocent, it's Peter Pettigrew who betrayed us, and killed the muggles. He framed Sirius."

Kingsley sighed, "James, I want to believe that that is true, but unless I am presented with evidence, cold, hard evidence I can't let Mr. Black go."

"Kingsley," Lily said, "You _Know_ Sirius."

"Yes, but I also know his family history, and it is not flattering in the slightest."

"Sirius isn't his family King," James said desperately, Harry could see that his father was beginning to worry a little bit.

"People change, Jim."

James looked down, figuratively and literally, and Harry felt sorry for him, if Ron or Hermione were in prison for something they didn't do, and Harry failed to prove it, he would feel like nothing really mattered anymore. Suddenly, James looked up with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You want proof, fine, I'll get you proof." James said before practically leaping out of the office door.

The office was silent as everyone was waiting for James to return, Harry was sure that if someone were to drop one, they would be able to hear a pin as it fell onto the ground. Twenty minutes later, there was a loud bang and James returned, throwing the door of Kingsley's office open in triumph. He was holding an official looking piece of paper, still smiling a silly grin.

"I have returned with proof that Sirius was not the cause of my wife and I's death."

Harry flinched slightly at that, not wanting to be reminded why he and his family were famous.

"Alright then, Jim, let's see it."

James handed Kingsley the paper, allowing him to look over it. Several times, Kingsley took out his wand, flicked it, then put it away before thinking of something else and doing it again. After about fifteen minutes of examining it, Kingsley looked at James with a happy grin.

"Well, it's legitimate, Jim, Lily, let's go get Sirius out of that god forsaken place once and for all."

The minister, having other things to do apparently, did not go with them to the lifts, and once on the main atrium floor, Remus said that he was going to go back to Potter Manor, leaving only the Potters and Kingsley to proceed.

"Now listen, Azkaban is on a remote island, so we'll have to go by boat. Once we are there, you all are to stay on the boat while I go and release Mr. Black. Dementors guard the prison, and they guard it well. It's too much for an eleven year old boy, and we can't leave him on the boat alone."

"Now, once Mr. Black has been released, I will escort him to the boat where you all can exchange greeting and such, understood?"

The family nodded, Harry feeling slightly relieved at Kingsley's understatement of him. Harry didn't like to have people expect high things of him just because he's the famous Harry Potter.

It took a few hours by boat, but eventually the group made it to a large island. There was nothing on it except for the tall black building that must have been Azkaban prison. The sky was grey and the air was cold, and Harry suddenly had a strong sense of foreboding about him, he couldn't describe it, but with a warm, tight hug from his mother, the feeling left and was replaced by pure warmth and comfort. Kingsley stepped off of the boat and proceeded towards the prison, Harry watched him as far as he could, but soon lost sight of the man behind a hill.

The Potters were waiting again, anxious for the return of Kingsley with Sirius, James was pacing across the ship, wringing his hands as he went, but Lily opted to hold her son close whispering reassurances to, mainly, herself. Soon, Harry caught sight of Kingsley coming back toward the boat, he had someone with him, but with the darkness Harry could make out what he looked like.

James stopped pacing and Lily stood up, releasing Harry and running up to stand next to James, Harry followed suit and saw Kingsley climb onto the boat with, Harry guessed, Sirius Black in tow.

James leapt for joy.

"PADFOOT YOU'RE OK!" He screamed before running over and embracing the man before them.

**A/N Sirius is released. YAY! Now we can really get things kickin' again, sorry it took me so long to write this, I thank you for your continued support though. Alright so you know what to do, Review and tell your friends. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? **

**Sirius: My middle name is not Lee **

**Me: Oh not with that stupid pun**

**Sirius: I like it.**

**Me: Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, objects, or locations. **

**Sirius: Stay tuned for more.**

**As always, **

**Malfoy**


	9. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**A/N So I am working on the next chapter guys don't worry, but there is a review that I would like to reply to, and since they don't have a Fanfic account I have to reply this way.**

* * *

**Dear beyondthesea16,**

**I am glad you like the story and am honored that you commented. You asked me to move away from cannon and pair Harry with Hermione, now there is a problem. I plan on taking this story through the books as cannon as I can keep it with James and Lily alive, which means there will be some major changes, but I will not change Jo's original pairings. I am a huge Harry/Ginny shipper not to mention Romione. So, I apologize greatly, but I will not be creating a Harry/Hermione fic in this story or probably ever. Thank you again for your review.**

**Hoping you are well,**

**Muggleborn Malfoy**

* * *

**New Chapter coming soon guys. I'm sorry that it is taking so long.**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait you guys. I was busy with school, then once that ended I had a major writers block and couldn't figure out what I should do. I really am sorry you guys and I hope you'll forgive me. I will try to update more now that it's summer, but we'll see how it goes. I'm going to camp Sunday through Thursday so there will definitely be no other updates this week. Now, without further delay, I present to you the eighth chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Ok you guys, I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not Jo, Heck I'm not even English. LEAVE ME ALONE! JK**

* * *

Silence, it surrounded the boat as Harry's father hugged the man, still blocking him from Harry's view. The man made no move towards returning the hug, nor did he try to move away. He only stood there, stiff as a board, un-moving, un-responding, and almost un-human. He seemed to cast a dead aura, like his very life had been drained from him, leaving only a body standing.

Harry's father let go of the man, gripped his shoulders and looked at him seriously.

"Sirius," Said James, "it's me, don't you recognize me? It's James; James Potter"

Sirius looked at James, for the first time Harry managed to get a good look at him. He looked as dead as his aura. His skin was pale and shallow, with heavy bags underneath the eyes. He was skinny enough that you could see the outline of his ribs. His prison robes were tattered and worn, and seemed to be far too big for the little body that they covered. He stood as tall as his father, which made him look even skinnier, and an untrimmed beard graced his face and only seemed to magnify his long, greasy, untidy hair. Though all of these things were slightly unnerving to look at, his eyes were the worst. They were cold, lifeless, they looked at James Potter, but they seemed to not be seeing him. They had a haunted look to them, a guilty look. Harry thought the man looked like he would be a criminal, but then the glint of something else in Sirius' eyes aught Harry's attention. It was a glint of innocence, the sign of an innocent man forced to endure a terrible fate.

"Sirius," James tried again, sounding slightly frantic, "Padfoot look at me, come on say something, anything."

Sirius stared for a while, then opened his mouth and whispered, "I'm innocent," before passing out in James' arms, unconscious.

Lily rushed over and helped James lift Sirius up and into the boat, then lightly laid him down on one of the benches.

"What happened to him? Is he alright?" She asked, looking over at Kingsley.

"Why are you asking me?" He responded kindly, "you're the healer after all."

Harry's mother blushed slightly and turned back to Sirius, mumbling something that sounded to Harry like, "Right, I knew that."

She knelt down by Sirius and began examining him; she started out just like a muggle doctor would. She checked his eyes and pulse and once she was finished with the physical check up on him, she pulled out her wand and began waving it around his body. After a couple of more minutes, she stood up and sighed.

"Sirius is going to be fine." She said with relief. James, who had been gripping Harry's shoulder as if it were an anchor for him, sighed with relief as well and went over to Sirius.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, staring at Sirius shallow face.

"He's exhausted and weak, not to mention that seeing us stressed him to breaking point."

"Why would it do that?"

"James, we are supposed to be dead, remember?"

Harry winced slightly. He's only just got his parents back, he didn't want to think about them being dead ever again.

"Uh, Lil, I think that might be a tad of a touchy subject." James said, looking at Harry with concern.

Lily looked over at Harry and immediately felt bad.

"Harry, honey I'm sorry."

"It's ok mum," Harry said, "honestly."

Lily smiled then turned to face Kingsley.

"Let's get out of here; we all need our rest after today." She said.

Kingsley nodded and started the boat up again, taking them back to the main land. Harry sat next to his mother and shivered slightly. Lily took notice of this and immediately put her arm around Harry to warm him up.

The ride back seemed quicker than the ride to the ride to the prison to Harry, so in no time flat the Potters and company were once again on the main coast of England. James took hold of Sirius' arm and draped it over his shoulder so as to carry (more like drag) Sirius to the nearest fire.

"Thank you for everything Kingsley." Lily said, giving Kingsley a friendly hug.

"Not a problem Lily," He replied, returning the hug fiercely, "It's good to have you two back with us."

"It's good to be back."

"Kingsley, I would shake your hand, but mine are a bit full." James said with a slight laugh and a head bob in the direction of the unconscious Sirius Black.

"Not to worry Jim," Kingsley laughed, "Keep in touch and tell me when you are ready to come back to the department."

"Will do King."

"Harry," Kingsley said turning to face Harry with an outstretched hand, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"It was wonderful to meet you too sir." Harry replied, shaking the large hand firmly.

With one last round of goodbyes, the Potter (plus Sirius) were off to the ministry owned house not too far from the dock in order to floo back to Potter Manor. Harry, wanting to help his father, slung Sirius' other arm around his shoulders (though with his size he doubted it really helped much), and walked in step with his father, his mother walking beside him smiling.

When they had made it to the house, James pulled out the key that Kingsley had given him and opened up the front door. The house was bear except for one fireplace against the farthest wall, and a shelf full of pots that were filled to the brim with floo powder.

"Alright Harry, I'll go through with Sirius, you go with your mother, ok?" James said, smiling at Harry.

"Alright dad." Harry responded, dropping the arm he held and walking over to Lily.

James grabbed a handful of powder, threw it into the flames, said his destination and disappeared with Sirius.

"Mum?" Harry asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Can I throw in the powder?"

"Of course Harry."

Lily handed him the pot, and Harry took a handful before throwing it into the fire and saying Potter Manor. He and his mother stepped into the emerald flames together and disappeared, leaving the house empty once again.

* * *

**A/N: Once again guys I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I hoped you liked it. Leave a review telling me what you think, also give me ideas for future chapters; I could really use the help. Favorite the story and if you're not already go ahead and follow it as well. Thank you guys for being patient and sticking with me. I love you all (except you Draco I can't F**kin stand you) Cookie to anyone who knows the reference. **

**Malfoy Out!**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: AHHHHH How is this for awesome? Two Chapters in one night! Now this chapter is just sort of filler, but don't worry, once I get back from my camp I will work my butt off to give you guys more of the things you want. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey Jo?**

**Jo: Yes?**

**Me: Can I, like, say that I own Harry Potter?**

**Jo: Over my dead body!**

**Me: … Darn it.**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

Once Harry and his mother stepped out of the fireplace they were greeted with the strangest sight that Harry had ever seen. Sirius was awake, and he was currently standing up against a wall looking like he had just seen a ghost. Remus was standing next to James laughing silently, while Harry's father was standing there looking dumbfounded at, Harry guessed, something Sirius had said.

Lily walked over to James and whispered quietly in his ear. Harry's father nodded and turned to Harry.

"Son, you're mother and I think it would be best if you went and waited in the family room. We will be there in a minute." James said, looking Harry straight in the eyes.

"Yes sir." Harry responded, staring right back at his father.

They both stared for a few more seconds (or minutes, Harry lost track), then James turned back towards Sirius. Harry took this as his cue to leave and did so. Harry stepped out of the room and started for the family room, but then he got a better idea. He took off his shoes and tip-toed back over to the entry way of the coming and going room. Harry knelt down just out of sight, and listened to what was happening.

"Sirius, this is real. I'm really James." Harry heard his father's deep voice say.

"N-No it's not. Y-you're dead. You aren't real!" Harry heard the voice of who he assumed was Sirius Black. The voice sounded broken and unused, like this was the first time Sirius has spoken in over a decade. It made Harry feel bad for Sirius. He was an innocent man and here he was, broken and un-believing.

"Sirius, it's true, we're alive." Harry heard his mother's sweet voice say. He had never imagined her voice that gentle and kind, Harry always imagined his mother with the same shrill voice as his Aunt Petunia's, but their voices were as different as the sun and rain **(LOL been watching Disney)**.

"P-prove it!"

"Padfoot, in our fourth year we discovered that Remus was a werewolf. In fifth year we turned into illegal animagi in order to be with him during the full moon. That same year we constructed our group, the Marauders, and we each had a nickname. You were Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and I was Prongs. In sixth year we created the Marauder's map and used it for sneaking around the castle without getting caught. In seventh-"

"Stop!" Sirius' sudden screamed made Harry jump a bit, he was enjoying hearing about his father's time at Hogwarts so much he forgot he was eavesdropping for a moment.

"Padfoot?"

"Prongs… It's you? It's really you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"H-How?"

"All in good time. Right now, you need some rest you old dog."

Harry heard a low laugh and assumed it had come from Sirius.

"Ok, but tomorrow morning I had better meet my godson… again."

"You got it Pads."

Harry heard movement and realized he was about to be caught. He quickly but quietly got up and ran into the family room where he sat down and the couch and waited for his parents to come in.

After what felt like hours, Lily and James entered the family room and stood in front of Harry. While he was waiting, Harry and reviewed the conversation he overheard, and one part stuck in his mind, and quite frankly scared him a bit. So, when his father opened his mouth to speak, Harry beat him to it.

"Remus is a werewolf?!" He exclaimed, letting a bit of worry seep into his voice.

Lily sighed loudly and turned to look at James.

"I blame you for this." She said, glaring at her husband.

"Me? Why me?" James responded in obvious confusion.

"Your son got your pranking genes. He eavesdropped on us."

James sighed and looked Harry. He knelt down in front of the couch and looked right at Harry.

"Yes, Remus is a werewolf, that's why we call him Moony. He transforms every full moon." He said softly, never wavering in his gaze.

"But… Aren't werewolves dangerous?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yes they are, but Remus would never put anyone in danger on purpose. Harry," James got up and sat next to his son, "Remus was bitten by a werewolf as a little boy, younger than you. He didn't ask to be a werewolf, and he certainly does not enjoy it. Whenever he transformed at Hogwarts, he went away so that he wouldn't be dangerous to anyone, and he'll still do the same thing here. He isn't dangerous, and you have no reason to fear him, ok?"

Harry looked at his father for a minute then nodded his head. He knew that if he could trust anyone, it would be his father.

"Ok," James said smiling, "It's getting late. Why don't we grab your trunk and find you a bedroom upstairs?"

Harry smiled and nodded before letting out a huge yawn. He got up and went to get his trunk, then dragged it over to the grand staircase.

Lily walked over with a gentle smile and pulled out her wand before saying, "How about some help with that?" Without waiting for an answer, she waved and her wand and suddenly, Harry's trunk was at the top of the staircase.

Harry smiled at his mother in thanks then slowly trudged up the staircase himself. Lily levitated his trunk with a wave of her wand, and the two began walking down the hallway. They stopped outside of a double door and Lily said, "This is mine and your father's bedroom, in case you need us."

Harry looked at the double doors then turned around and walked to the single door across the hall from it.

"Can I have this bedroom?" He asked, looking at his mother with a pleading look. He wanted to remain as close to his parents as he could, he didn't want to have any doubt that they weren't there.

"Of course you can sweetheart." Lily responded, opening the door with a flick of her wand.

Harry walked in and was met by the sight of a large four poster bed with scarlet hangings, much like the one in his Gryffindor dormitory. The room was huge; Harry imagined that you could fit ten of his old bedrooms in this one. It had a small library in one corner with a few comfy chairs sitting in a circle around it. The rest of the wall was bear with the opened space of it covered in hardwood flooring. The rest of the room had carpet in it. Harry saw a door that obviously lead to his closet, and then another one that lead to a small bathroom complete with shower and everything. There was a small fireplace across from the bed with a small love seat couch in front of it. Oh yeah, Harry thought, this is definitely the biggest room I have ever seen.

With that, Harry pulled his trunk into the room, set it on the floor, and got out his oversized pajamas, putting them on in the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom he crawled into his new bed and was tucked in by his mother, and later father. Both kissed their son goodnight and shut the door, leaving only a little crack. Harry fell peacefully to sleep that night, he was content as dreams of his family, perfectly intact and happy flew through his mind like a movie. Harry was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to Leave a comment, favorite this story, and subscribe to the alerts… WHOOPS wrong website. Anyway, thanks for reading. If you have any suggestions for scenes in the story feel free to either put them in the reviews or shoot me a PM. KTHXBYE! **

**~Malfoy**


End file.
